Things I Am Hiding
by GothicFruitBat
Summary: The club house is finally time to be demolished, Rinne has no where to go, Sakura welcomes him into her home. With one condition; He has to stay hidden from her parents.


**Things I Am Hiding**

**Chapter **1**: A Home By Any Other Name**

**Rating: T**

A/N: I would like to welcome everyone out there reading this to my new story. Ack! And you wanna know how much of a klutz I am? When I hit enter I wacked myself in the nose and its bleeding DX. But I will continue to write, I owe all you guys! :DDD)

* * *

The teacher could barely suppress a yawn as he walked into the classroom and saw everyone half asleep or fully asleep. This was to be expected, it was a Saturday, afterall. Yes, students didn't normally have school on a Saturday, or any weekend day for that matter, but today there was to be a special annoucement. There was only one person missing, Rinne Rokudo...

Seeing thing teacher walk in Tsubasa Jumonji, who was one of the only ones who were fully awake, sprang out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at the man shouting, "What annoucement couldn't have been said at the end of the day yesterday when we're _supposed _to be in school!"

The teacher, who had been wondering that himself, could not answer. Hell, if he had known what the annoucement was yesterday he would have told them just to get them out of his... Well, to be honest his students were the reason he had no hair!

"Be patient, Jumonji-san." the teacher politely replied taking a seat at his desk.

* * *

***Attention students! Attention students*** The principal's voice said loudly into the intercom, ***Today we are finally demolishing the club buildings that take up so much space on school grounds.***

Hearing this, Sakura Mamiya looked to her right and gasped aloud. Where was her classmate, Rokudo-kun?

***We will not be having school for a week or until we can get everything cleaned up and safe. Make haste, you all have ten minutes before we start the demolishation.***

It didn't take long for the girl who could see spirits to grab her things and run out of the classroom. She knew Rokudo-kun was up in the club building he called home asleep, and the minute that recking ball hit... he wouldn't need his haori to be invisable to the naked eye anymore. She hurried and sprinted towards the frightfully old building, springing right up even after she had cut her leg on one of the signs.

She ignored the worker who told her, "Girl, you better hurry out of the way. We have strict orders to knock this thing down at a certain time, ya know!"

She ran up the steps and into the building she knew Rinne Rokudo used. She saw him laying there on his tatami mat along with his tiny black demon cat, Rokumon. Plopping herself down on the floor beside Rokudo-kun's mat she began to shake the red haired boy.

"Rokudo-kun, wake up, theres trouble!" she yelled.

He batted at her hands, that were still shaking his body, and tried to push them away. Noting that she refused to budge he mumbled, "Sakura Mamiya, its too early, go back to bed."

"No, Rokudo-kun, you've got to wake up this is big!" she cried frantically.

"Spirit chasing can wait five more minutes." with that she stood and slammed her foot to the floor.

"Maybe that can but the workers who're about to destroy this place can't! Now. GET. UP!" she said. She then used every bit of strength she had, taking his mat and rolling it and him over.

He sat up glaring at the girl, "What do you need, Sakura Mamiya?" honestly, the sun wasn't even up yet and she had to interrupt his Saturday sleep.

Not that she had gotten any sleep today, either, but, of course, if he had payed attention in class more often he would already be safely out of the building.

"I need you to get out of here before those men out there destroy this building!" she replied tapping her foot against the floor.

His eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbed Rokumon-chan, explained what was happening and the three quickly ran out.

* * *

They stood within safe distance as they watched Rinne's beloved home slowly fall to the ground. They were going to miss that place. The place that they talked about what the damashigami's schemes might be, the place that they sat and chatted with eachother sometimes, the place Rinne called home. It would never be the same ever again.

"Damn." he let out, eyes focused on the ground in regret.

"Its okay, Rokudo-kun, we'll find you another place to stay. I actually have a guest bedroom in my home. You'd be welcome to stay there, as long as you wear your haori around my parents." she said patting his back.

"No, its not that, I left my tatami mats inside." he clenched his fist thinking about all the money he'd spent on them. Then it regestered in his mind that she was offering him access to her home. He turned to her, "Really Sakura Mamiya? I would be allowed in your home? Your home that has running water, food, beds, and so many other glorious devices?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. But like I said, you just can't let my parents see you..."

He nodded happily while she grinned at him. She found it amazing how the slightest things could cause her classmate to act so childish.

"Well, come on, my parents are at work right now and I bet you want some breakfast, am I right?"

With his nod they were off.

* * *

Rokumon-chan had fallen asleep in Sakura's arms right about the time it had started raining. He didn't even wake up when Rinne grabbed Sakura's hand and began running, even though this shook the tiny kitten.

"There! The one with the green door is my house!" she said nodding her head in its direction.

They were huffing and puffing by the time they got to shelter under her front porch. He looked up at her house,

"What a nice house, Sakura Mamiya, thankyou for inviting me in."

"No problem." she said lightly shaking the small cat, "Hey, wake up, we're here, would you like some milk?"

The tiny demonic black cat purred and Sakura took that as a yes. She handed his still sleeping form over to Rokudo-kun and took the house key from her pocket. She opened the door and slipped her shoes off, Rinne did the same as she let him through the door.

"Well, this is my home." she said and could clearly see that he was in awe.

"I'm classmates with an angel." she heard him say and giggled.

"Could you wake Rokumon-chan up? I'll give him his milk now."

* * *

They watched, from the kitchen table, as the small cat lapped up the bowl of milk that was larger than him. Rinne had eaten his pancakes and had then been given seconds and thirds. For once in a long time he felt full.

"You finally done?" Sakura asked as Rinne finished his ninth pancake. He nodded and she got up to put his and her plate in the sink, "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? You can take one when I'm done if you'd like."

He nodded calmly, but in all truth he was happy to be here.

* * *

A/N: Done! I will update soon, I promise ;) Please review you kind hearted people!


End file.
